showbizpizzafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SchuminWeb
Welcome Hi, welcome to ShowBiz Pizza Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Billy Bob page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Message from MrMouth Hey, thanks for commenting! I was really hoping someone would step in and help restructure Showbiz Pizza Wiki! I was getting sick of people creating random fake articles... and yes, Munch Jr.'s photo was from the CU installation tape. Also, I think the Yogi Bear stage article needs citations, and links to the recent documents posted on SP.com, as well as citing other various sources on here... Thanks! MrMouth (talk) 02:06, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :First of all, thank you for the information about the Munch Jr photo. I have updated the file description page accordingly. :As far as articles and sourcing go, we need to get all of our sources in order, first and foremost. I've started this by creating a page for us to list reference materials at ShowBiz Pizza Wiki:Reference materials. I've got it broken out into primary and secondary sources, and then once we get our sources in order, we can start attacking the articles. The Yogi Bear and Boo Boo article is pretty bad, but it's not the worst by a long shot. :Following onto that, we need to formally hammer out exactly what the scope of this wiki project will be. The plan is to document that at ShowBiz Pizza Wiki:Scope. However, we need to have a discussion on that to figure out where those lines need to be drawn. I have initiated that discussion at ShowBiz Pizza Wiki talk:Scope. I hope that you will join in that discussion as well. :Otherwise, I have formally submitted my request for adoption of this wiki, which involves receiving administrator and bureaucrat access, at w:c:community:Adoption:ShowBiz Pizza Wiki. Provided that goes through, then we'll be able to work on the design of this wiki, as well as finally delete all of the garbage articles that you mentioned. There's also a history merge on Munch's Make Believe Band that needs to be completed that no one has access to do at this time. If you would please leave a response to my proposal about wiki adoption at ShowBiz Pizza Wiki talk:Community Portal, it would be appreciated. :So I'd say we have our work cut out for ourselves! But I think it should be fun to do. SchuminWeb (talk) 03:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Character Voices/Show Production in 1994 After some random research, I had stumbled across a guy who worked on showtapes in 1994 and 1995 on audio playback, and served as talent coordinator for March 95 and August 95. I had already talked to Pizzacam about this, but he hasn't responded yet. After yet more discovering, I found that, although I believed it, Duncan Brannan was not the voice of Munch during the Disney era. Instead, Munch was voiced by Doug Teel, who was working in an acapella group called "Four for a Dollar" at Disney MGM Studios. Here's proof (audio only, if you want original video as well, let me know): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mNLBeVf8G4 I had also found out a while back that Pasqually and Mr. Mouth were voiced by Doug Moncrief during the Disney era, according to this video by Pizzacam: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1N7z4PF2AIo. Apparently, Doug Moncrief also works as a session musician and a songwriter: http://www.sunyocc.edu/index.aspx?menu=90&&id=21468. I guess some of the original CEC songs from that time could be works of his... I've added both Doug Teel and Doug Moncrief to their appropriate character pages. If you need any more links, let me know! Thanks MrMouth (talk) 12:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Not bad. I wouldn't consider the two YOuTube videos to be reliable sources, though. We can use the press release to source the voice actor's having been Pasqually, but nothing else. Generally speaking, I wouldn't generally use YouTube as a source for anything unless the video itself is the subject of an article. SchuminWeb (talk) 15:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm not using the videos as sources, but just as evidence. Pizzacam would obviously know who voiced who anyway... If you wanted more proof for Doug Teel as Munch, here: http://www.return2zero.net/doug-teel/ Plus, I've watched to many videos of the group to tell Doug was obviously Munch. After all, the group performed at Disney MGM Studios, where most of the showtape production was happening.... Hopefully that might clear things up... MrMouth (talk) 17:31, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look great, and thank you for letting everybody know you wanted to adopt the wiki. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 04:19, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! I shall not disappoint. SchuminWeb (talk) 08:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC)